


My First and Last

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Only For Harry, Childhood Sweethearts, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sassy Harry Potter, Tom has high endurance though, as it should be but things happen, is the best Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is not feeling well. And Tom is not being helpful, at all.In short, Harry Potter being sassy for 12 hours straight.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	My First and Last

[6 AM]

Harry wakes up feeling his head steaming hot, and he can barely see straight even with his glasses on.

"Tomorrow will treat you well." He vaguely remembers Luna said so, as she handed him a questionable parcel when they ran into each other outside Hagrid's hut last night.

Seriously, was she being sarcastic?

Never mind. He slumps back into a melting mess of butter. Might as well get some more sleep.

[8 AM]

"Why are you wearing a mask, and not wearing it properly?" 

Weary, yet still huge eyes opens up, revealing the malachite orbs to the first person their owner has to meet on this cursed day –

Good. Tom·Obnoxious·Riddle is staring at him from the snakes’ table.

“I'm sick, apparently.” Harry replies, rather dryly, while curbing a strange urge to yawn and sneeze at the same time. “And if you follow the real news, baby-Caesar, you would know that there's a worldwide pandemic going on.”

"I see." The head boy only raises one elegant eyebrow at his conspicuous unwellness. "Still, you haven't answered the second question."

Harry huffs, finally tugs the mask up to cover his face properly, all except the gleaming greens and the newly appeared grayish circles under. 

He better hadn't been wandering around the castle after curfew again. The younger boy can be very elusive, after all. Tom mentally clenches his jaw, almost missing Harry's alway-so-pouty mouth opening. "Because the suspicious speech droplets never appeared until now."

In another time, it would be fun to watch that Tom looks genuinely offended for being called unhygienic than a future dictator perpetuo. Well, he's probably proud of the latter, especially for the ‘baby-’ prefix. Harry hides another sulking look behind the fabric, before easily swiping the reaching hand away with a napkin.

Tom frowns even harder. Harry casually throws the napkin away. They can both hear the gasping sound from the rest of the early birds in the great hall.

"Social distancing, thanks." Harry ends the conversation and refuses to turn around again.

[9 AM]

As a dutiful head of house and the part-time mother hen of her restless lionets, at the first sight of Harry's sickly appearance, Professor McGonagall decides to spare him from double transfiguration.

The woman looks sterner than ever when Harry couldn't prove that he has a _normal_ fever. "Always be cautious with illness, mister Potter! Being a wizard does not make you immune to viruses, at least in theory it is so!" 

So Harry is basically carried to the hospital wing between the arms of Ron and Neville. 

After hearing the impromptu lecture on the rarity ("Not impossibility!") of magical human infection given by madam Pomfrey, Harry feels the world swirling around him more baffling to understand.

"Don't be so given-up, mate." Ron pets his head like one would do to a trembling small animal. "At least you can make the first case in magical history, that is something." 

_Not_ helping.

Neville seems both anxious and excited watching the other's hand movement. Indeed, you don't get a chance to see him this defenseless very often, even in front of one Tom Riddle... but why would he think of Tom, after all these... _things_? Harry supposes he's just feeling too funny to employ his actual intelligence.

Then the two traitors just escape from the ongoing medical education. Fine, they will never get any help from him for Defense or Charms. Harry will let them know how petty he can be.

The diagnosing spell will take a while. So said the matron, before she goes back to her cubicle to sort the medicines, leaving Harry all alone. Mind fuzzy, feet dangling.

A perfect timing for the one person that has been deteriorating him for as long as he can remember to drop by.

Harry looks into Tom's crimson eyes as he waltzes through the door—although he can't really decipher anything in this state—and determines not to speak first. 

"What is it, then?" Tom glances at the flickering light on his right wrist. The color constantly shifts from red to blue and vice versa.

"Terminal disease, go celebrate." Harry deigns to jest, hiding the small amount of panic deeper inside of him. "Don't you have a class now?"

Here we go again. The older boy examines him with _that_ expression, like he's being temperamental for no reason, which is absolutely **not** true. "Errands for the headmaster. I have to remind you, this weekend..." 

"Of course, auntie Merope's birthday." Harry roughly cuts him off with an eye roll. "I'm fighting you, Mr. Imperator, not the other Riddles I actually adore."

[12 AM]

Without certain someone by his side, lunch break appears to be unbearably mundane.

The mud-, well, muggle-born and the spoffish redhead are both missing, Tom notices, good. At least there are people for Harry.

Not the most ideal company though. But in other words, who can be ideal but Tom alone? Shame that he couldn't make another encounter at the hospital wing without getting kicked out again.

He could wait. Yes, Tom is always patient with kittens that scratch.

[13 PM]

Despite his reluctance, Harry is still dragged to Potions by a very diligent Hermione·I know what's best for you·Granger.

"You can't give Snape another reason to fail you, even if he worships your mom!" She hisses when Harry attempts to glue himself to a pillar outside the entrance of the dungeon. "Besides, he might show some kindness to a sick you."

Few minutes later, Snape kindly pairs him with Draco Malfoy, much to the latter's liking. Hermione averts his piteously accusing gaze, while Ron looks really sorry for him.

The only good thing in the next one hour and a half is that he likes the thicker magical mask he got from madam Pomfrey. Charmed to diffuse the owner's favorite scent, it smells like a pile of treacle tarts baked just right. 

Very calming but maybe not enough for him to block out all the noises.

"Are you listening to me, _Potter_?"

Harry lifts his forehead from the cold textbook cover that soothes his fever, facing a slightly irritated Malfoy with a handful of still wriggling murtlap tentacles. Merlin, it makes his stomach churn. "Yeah, you're so great at potions so I don't need to lift a finger and destroy your masterwork, as if I'd care to."

The blond narrows his eyes, clearly dissatisfied with Harry's attitude.

"I heard that you're touched by some micro… _bugs._ " He purposefully drawls, eyeing that Snape is heading towards their direction.

Harry watches in horror as Snape approaches, and Malfoy has no intention of shutting up. No bloody way, if Snape knows, Lily would know, like, right after this class, and he would definitely _not_ let that happen.

"It's just fever, _Draco_!" Harry pulls the mask down his chin, showing his sweltered rosy face, a bit swollen, in a way that resembles a ripe and juicy [peach](https://5b0988e595225.cdn.sohucs.com/images/20190514/52359c71a47e4213863cad49a1924fe1.jpeg). 

He most likely fails to appear one-tenth of how intimidating he tries to be, judged from the sudden flush rising from the blond's cheeks.

"Alr.. alright," Malfoy stammers, for some reason unable to look him in the eye. "I won't tell anyway."

Harry snorts a little, not paying him attention any more.

[15 PM]

Ironic that what has been shunned would always happen at last.

Like running into Tom·Again·Riddle along with the devil's associates harassing a familiar badger, a badger Harry has to help, on his way to Creature Care. 

Unfortunately, the sole couple of the golden trio left first, probably snogging somewhere, hence Harry has to deal with this alone.

First of all: he steps forward not because he has any feelings for Cedric (whom he barely knows outside the classroom), or he could not stand Tom being a jerk (when isn't he?) but for the fact that the sixth-year Hufflepuff is one of the two voluntary teaching assistants and the other being himself.

Even if he wants to ignore it, Hagrid would still send him back to fetch Ced. Harry is like 500% sure that's why Tom singles him out.

Secondly: he hates bullies. Back to their third year, Harry jinxed Malfoy for him calling Hermione names; the pair of panda eyes would've stayed on the blond's face forever if uncle Regulus hadn't interceded for the Malfoy heir. 

The marauder’s four were extremely proud of his original spell, even Lily wasn’t concerned with rules he had broken – instead she wrote a letter to Lucius, warning him to keep his son in line.

And Tom, he was the one who went to Snape to bargain for Harry's detention, and successfully transferred Harry under his supervision. It was unheard of then for a prefect to be in charge of detention. 

Tom should’ve known better than playing _this_. Or Merlin just forbids Harry to pass the day peacefully.

"Why am I not surprised that you are abnormally unoccupied today, _Riddle_?" 

The circle of people scatters about at the Potter heir's interference (so much for your minions' loyalty, Tom!), and the devil himself comes out. The pointy end of Tom's wand is pressed on his bottom lip, steady and menacing.

"Since when am I 'Riddle' to you, _Harry_?" He asks, voice low.

Unimpressed at the head boy's showing off of power, Harry simply walks past him, digging Cedric out of the snake den and about to leave this melodrama.

If before this, Tom was half-jokingly having an _amicable_ conversation with the goofy Hufflepuff, now with all sincerity, he wants to tear the badger into pieces. Starting with the hand that dares to latch on Harry's.

"Where's your social distance to this one?" He grits his teeth, unforgivables already stuck in the throat.

The infuriating little minx looks back at him, malachite eyes challenging. 

"It can be **selective** , _Riddle_."

And Harry's gone, leaving a Tom Riddle that itches to kiss him senseless, to sign Tom's ownership all over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a bittersweet mixture of  
> › My First and Last - NCT DREAM  
> 


End file.
